


Homestuck Secret Santa 2017

by vel16



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I hope you like it!, Nothing much else to tag really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vel16/pseuds/vel16
Summary: This is my secret santa gift for tumblr user jaderosee. I tried to fit as many of your ships in as possible, I hope you enjoy it!





	Homestuck Secret Santa 2017

Your name is JADE HARLEY and this has been the best Christmas ever. The room smells of baking and pine, the window is frosted, and the fire is warm; everyone is feeling lazy and full from the honestly ridiculous amount of food served almost four hours ago. The television is on in the background, but nobody is really paying it any attention.

To your left sits Rose, flushed from the heat, eyes closed, and hands contentedly placed on her stomach. Her face sits in a satisfied smile, and she hums something under her breath that you can’t quite make out. Her headband has reindeer horns protruding from the top, and her Christmas jumper (hand-made, of course) depicts a snowy scene of a snowman with a 3D nose made of felt. On her other side is Kanaya, hand between Rose’s thighs, looking across her at you, smiling sweetly. Her eyes return to facing the TV, but you can tell she’s barely paying any attention to it, and she grins every time Karkat yells at Dave.

To your right, Vriska and Terezi are squeezed into one large purple armchair. Their heads knock together as they fight for enough room for their hips, but they’re both grinning maniacally. Tavros shushes them, Vriska gives him the finger. Terezi’s tongue is out, as always, and she licks Vriska’s hand. As they both dissolve into fits of giggles, you move your attention to Dave and Karkat, who are sat on the rug in the middle of the room. They are sprawled on top of each other, taking up an absurd amount of space. Dave is moaning about how full he is, and Karkat, whilst initially able to ignore his partner’s complaints, has recently succumbed to attempted reason - Dave, we tried to stop you after your sixth plateful, no-one told you to attempt to eat ALL of the leftovers, you still have gravy on your chin for fuck’s sake…

Jane and Dirk are still in the kitchen, bless them. It was Dirk’s secret method of cooking the ham that really made this Christmas dinner special. You still have no idea what he actually did, but it worked like magic, you had never eaten anything so juicy and salty. Dave and Karkat had offered to help at the start, but soon were ushered from the kitchen covered with flour, gravy, and mashed potato. Jane was the main orchestrator of the meal, and she was now working on dessert, despite everyone’s objections that they wouldn’t be able to eat anything else until February.

John and Jake are sat on the floor to the left of Kanaya, deep in conversation about Christmas movies. John is on his soapbox about how Die Hard is the best Christmas movie ever made, whilst Jake is arguing about how just because Die Hard is set at Christmastime doesn’t make it a Christmas movie. Their combined volume crescendos and diminuendos sporadically as their disagreement ebbs and wanes in intensity, but their mutterings are a near-constant background noise adding to the overall ambiance of the room.

Callie has Roxy’s legs in her lap. They both seem too busy gazing at each other to really notice what else is happening around them; indeed, you’d almost believe they thought they were alone if they didn’t keep bursting into laughter at the Die Hard argument and Karkat’s ranting. Callie had never “done” Christmas before, and her reaction to the sheer amount of food is something you’ll never forget. Her eyes widened, her eyebrows lost in the roots of her wig, and her mouth opened in shock, a dribble of saliva dangerously close to dripping off her chin. Roxy laughed as she wiped it away and led her to a chair. As Dirk cut the ham, Callie helped herself to a little of everything - carrots, peas, cauliflower, brussels sprouts, mashed potato, roast potato, sweet potato, potato slices, gravy, cheese wrapped in bacon… she piled her plate with so much it barely all fit on the plate, and you seriously considered using your powers to make the plate a little bigger for her. Most (most) other people had the sense to go for things in rounds, rather than take everything at once. Dave, obviously, did not. He seemed to take Callie’s plate piling as a challenge, and often had his hand slapped away as he attempted to eat things directly from the serving plates.

You look back on the day, and can’t help but feel content. The day had begun with a walk in the snow (Callie had never seen snow before, and Dave, Dirk, Jake, and yourself were still not used to it), and a snowball fight commenced very quickly. Dressed in your traditional brand new Rose-knitted hat and scarf, you ran around, breathless, and noticed the trees, covered with glistening, silvery snow, untouched (unlike the snow on the ground which was getting increasingly scuffed). As you aimed a snowball at the back of Dave’s head, an incoming ball smacked you in the face, leaving your cheek sore and wet. You turned to the culprit - Roxy - and raced towards her, gathering snow in your arms as you approached. As you dumped it on her head, giggling, the sun broke through the clouds above, and all of a sudden everything turned blindingly bright - even Terezi could tell something had changed in the atmosphere. Everyone stopped with the fight, and just looked around for a moment. The snow glittered in the sunlight, the surrounding bushes and gardens still untouched from the havoc you caused in the middle of this road. You turned to your brother, pulled him into a hug, and set off home.

As you reflect on these memories, Rose pokes you in the ribs.  
“You alright?” she asks, gently.  
“Yeah,” you reply, “just remembering today.”  
“It’s been good.” she says, leaning her head back on the couch. “Best Christmas ever.”  
“Best Christmas ever,” you echo, also leaning back.

Jane enters the room from the kitchen proudly, holding out a tray of cookies. They look and smell amazing, dusted with icing sugar, smelling of cinnamon, but not overpoweringly so, yet everyone groans, and there are cries of “too full!” and “maybe later!” Jane merely sighs and sits them on a side table, then she and Dirk settle on the floor, facing the TV.

As Dave wrestles Karkat into the rather large empty-wrapping-paper-pile, you gaze at the TV, not paying it any attention.

Yup, definitely the best Christmas ever.


End file.
